1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a pneumatic tire for two-wheeled vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general passenger cars, radial tires have been widely used in place of conventional bias tires because the former have various merits in wear resistance, steering stability and the like and do not have particular demerits in comparison with the latter. In two-wheeled vehicles, however, use of radial tires has not yet been realized. It may result from the fact that the vehicles such as two-wheeled vehicles can turn at a corner by the use of cambering of tires as a particular turning performance of such vehicles but conventional radial tires as used for passenger cars include belt layers having a high bending rigidity in radial and circumferential direction. These layers obstruct smooth road grip due to sudden differences in rigidity when cambering for turning movement at a corner. Moreover, radial tires exhibit a less rigidity due to deformable sidewalls, which obstructs its steering stability.